More than That
by Akire Hyuuga
Summary: They are friends. And Friends can never be Lovers, but "We are never friends. We are lovers." NatsuMikan


**More Than That**

**Author's Notes:** Yo! I'm back. Hahaha. It's been a long time since I last wrote a fanfic. Whew.

So sorry to those people who are waiting for the next chapter of My Wish for A Love so Sweet. I'm running out of ideas.

This is fanfic is a request from a batchmate of my sister… I forgot her name. (I'm so sorry!!! Peace!!!) I hope that you'll like it. ^.^

**Warning:** OOC-ness. Wrong spelling and grammar. Cliché story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice. Plain and simple.

* * *

**.Start.

* * *

**

Saturday afternoon. A happy day with no classes. No bullies. No pranks. Just the day to relax after a long weekend. A hot summer sun is up. It will ne fun just to hang out on the beach. Or just hang out with friends.

'_That's it'_, Mikan Sakura thought. She's been thinking on how to spend this precious afternoon. '_It's only one o'clock in the afternoon. Hopefully, they're free._'

Mikan cheerfully stand up from the bench in their backyard. She went inside the house and started to call her friends.

First Call.

"Hey, Hotaru! Do yo-" Mikan looked at the phone, dejected. "Aww. Hotaru hang up on me again."

Strike One.

Second Call.

"Hi, Anna-chan. Do you want to hang out with me?" Mikan said.

"I'm sorry, Mikan-chan. Nonoko and I are going to the spa today. Maybe next time. See you in school." Anna replied.

"Bye. See you."

Strike Two.

Third Call.

"Iinchou, are you free today?" Mikan started.

"Sorry. I'm not free today, Mikan-chan. I promised Koko that I'll teach him Enthalpy today." Yuu answered.

"Okay then. Bye." Mikan hanged up the phone.

Strike Three. You're Out!

'_I guess, I'll go on my own then_.' She thought.

* * *

Mikan wondered around the park after none of her friends can accompany her. She is wearing a yellow sleeveless sundress that reach up to her knee. She wore a white bolero on top of the sundress. A simple yellow sandal (with one-inch heels) is what she wore for footwear. Her hair is in half-ponytail. She also carries a sunflower-shaped bag that is slinging from one of her shoulders.

Mikan sat down on a bench under the shade of tree. She is so drowned to her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone sat beside her.

"You know, you look like an idiot, looking at nothing. Oh. Wait. You ARE an idiot."

'_This voice…_' Shocked, Mikan looked at her side. Her eyes widened at what she saw – rather, WHO she saw.

Crimson eyes looked at her from behind raven fringes. That perfect handsome face that attracts women of all ages is staring at her. His lips are in a smug smirk.

"Natsume…"

Ah. Yes. He is Natsume Hyuuga. The most handsome in all Japan – perhaps even the world. This guy has girls begging for his love. He is Mikan's friend since kindergarten, thought it may not seem like it. They are always fighting and arguing about some nonsense that popped out of their minds. Mikan loves him – but he doesn't know that. They're friends; and Mikan doesn't want to ruin that. Because friends can never be lovers.

"Hey, ugly. Glad that you already noticed me, huh. I've been sitting beside you for some time now. What are you doing here anyways?" said Natsume.

"Oh. Nothing in particular. I wanted to hang out with some friends today. But it looks like they're all busy. So I decided to go on my own." Mikan stared again at the place she is staring at earlier.

Silence. A few minutes later, Mikan felt a hand on her wrist. Another second passed and she felt herself being dragged away from the bench.

"Natsume! What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Mikan cried as she tried to take Natusme's hand away. But Natsume doesn't let go. He continued to drag her until they came to an outside café near the park.

"Sit." Natsume ordered. Mikan sighed. She knows that there is nothing she could do, so she sat on the chair. Natsume finally let go of her wrist. "What do you want to drink or eat?"

"Umm… Strawberry cake and Latte." Mikan responded, unsure. Natsume walked to the counter and ordered.

He came back with Mikan's order and a cup of black coffee. He set it down the table, and then sat on the opposite side of the circular table. He gestured Mikan to eat while he drank his coffee.

Mikan is quite flustered. She didn't know what to do. It is the first time that Natsume did this. So she did what she was told and took a bite on her strawberry ice cream. It tastes incredibly delicious.

"Ne, Natsume. How much is this. I'll pay you." Mikan looked at Natsume. The latter just stared at her blankly.

"You don't have to pay me back. It's my treat."

"Okay. Thanks!" Mikan chirped happily.

They sat in silence as they eat/drink their food/drinks. When Mikan finished eating, Natsume dragged her again. This time, he is holding her hand.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked. Natsume just silently dragged her. A few minutes later, Mikan found herself in front of an amusement park. Natsume already bought their tickets.

"Hey. Why are you doing this?" Mikan asked once they were inside.

"You said that you wanted to hang out, right?" answered Natsume.

"Yeah, bu-"

"Then were going to hang out. I'm your friend." Natsume cut her sentence.

"Thank you so much, Natsume!" Mikan smiled brightly. '_Yeah. We're only friends._' Mikan thought sadly.

Mikan and Natsume tried many rides and, including the horror house, much to Mikan's dismay. They've also played in booths, in which they challenge each other who would win the games. Natsume is always the winner, though he gives the things that he got from winning, to Mikan.

Mikan noticed that the sun is already setting. She wanted to ride in the Ferris wheel before going home. And so, she and Natsume rode the Ferris wheel. From the top, they could see the beautiful sunset.

"Wow. This is so awesome! This is the first time I've seen the sunset from this angle. It's so beautiful!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yes, it is." Natsume responded. Curious, Mikan looked at Natsume. Natsume is looking at her, not in the sunset. He also has a small smile.

"Err. Natsume? Why are looking at me? Is there something on my face?" Mikan asked.

"No. There's no dirt on your face4. I'm staring at you because I do wander where your wings are." Natsume smiled warmly.

"Wings? I don't have any wings." Mikan is now confused on what Natsume is saying.

"Yes, you have wings. A beautiful pair of angel wings. You're a fallen angel. An angel with all of its beauty and kindness." Said Natsume.

Mikan blushed at what he said. "Natsume, you jerk! Don't say those corny and cheesy pick up lines on me. You should tell them to the one that you love."

"I did tell them to the one that I love a few seconds ago." Natsume smirked handsomely.

"Huh? But how could you have done that? You aren't talking to the phone, are you?" Mikan looked around him.

"You're still dense."

"Hey! That doesn't answer my question!" Mikan throw her hands in her hair in desperation.

"I love you, Mikan Sakura." Natsume said, out of nowhere. Mikan is shocked. Taking advantage of this, Natsume leaned forward for a kiss. The cabin stopped and the cabin door has been opened. Mikan notices this and pushed Natsume back. She sprinted away from him, crying.

"Wait! Mikan!" Natsume tried to call out.

* * *

Mikan sat again at that lonely bench in the park. The sun has already set 30 minutes ago. The moon illuminates the park with its mysterious glow. This is where Mikan sat, crying her eyes out.

"Why? Why doe it turned out to be like this. He is my friend! How could that be? Why did I even run away?" Mikan pondered out loud, as she cried on her hand.

"I also wonder why you run away, too." Mikan looked up and Natsume in front of her. She moved to run away but was stopped by Natsume's hands on her shoulders. Natsume sat beside Mikan. Mikan struggled to get out of his vice grip.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!"

"I won't, until we settle this down." Natsume moved on of his hands and placed it on Mikan's face. He forced Mikan to face straight in the eyes. Mikan is hypnotized by Natsume's crimson orbs that she stopped struggling.

"What do you want?" Mikan asked. Her voice is full of fear.

"The truth, Mikan. The truth. Do you love me or not?" Natsume never sound so serious in his life, that Mikan looked away.

"I… I… I do love you." Mikan is still looking away from him.

"If you really love me, then why did you run away? You could've returned my feelings on the spot."

"I'm scared. I'm scared that I will get hurt! Besides, Friends can NEVER be lovers!"

"Tsk. And whoever told you that I will hurt you. Besides we have stopped being friends a long time ago."

"W-Wha-What?" Mikan choked at the last sentence. '_They've stopped being friends?_' She looked back at him, hurt is evident in her eyes.

"Answer me. When did you start loving me?"

"When we were in 5th grade…"

"See. I told you. We stopped being friends a long time ago. I also realized that I loved you when we were in 5th grade. That's when we stopped being friends."

"What do you mean by that?" Mikan is confused as ever.

"Since 5th grade, we are never friends. We are more than that." Natsume smiled warmly again. It is at that time that the fireworks started.

Natsume leaned forward again. This time, Mikan didn't run. Instead she closed her eyes.

And so they kissed, under the colorfully lit night sky.

* * *

**.Finish.

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** Finally!!! Hahaha… It's very cheesy, isn't it? But I do hope up enjoy.

I don't know if there's any story similar to this. I – sort of – stopped reading fan fictions because of studies. I also watch a handful of anime - Kuroshitsuji, Skip Beat and Hakushaku to Yousei (Earl and Fairy) – and manga –Yamato Nadeshiko Shichihenge (Wallflower, Perfect Girl Evolution) and Skip beat. So I'm really sorry if there is a story similar to this.

I would really like to hear your reviews. You can criticize it. Anything. I've enabled the anonymous review. Even though your review only consist of "It sucks" or "It's beautiful" or "I read it" or even "Hi" I'll gladly accept it…

**.Oxo. Akire Hyuuga .oxO.**

**PS:** I've been awake for more than 24 hours. Even though it is summer already (in the Philippines) I've got to study for my college entrance exams… So if ever you see a wrongly spelt word or there is a wrong grammar, please do tell me. Thank you.

**PPS:** Woah. It's already 4:41 in the morning…

**Published:** April 23, 2009 (Philippines time)


End file.
